Enredos dorados
by Lena de Apus
Summary: serie de cuentos cortos graciosos entre los caballeros dorados


_El doceavo día del doceavo mes. Los caballeros de más alto rango de la orden de Athena , la elite entre los 88 cabaleros se reunían con la diosa para acordar y trabajar en conjunto para bien de los lugareños y demás personas del santuario._  
 _\- Bien, entonces quedamos que Shaka y Mu se encargaran de difundir los alimentos en uniformidad para todos los de la región suroeste ¿están de acuerdo?_  
 _\- Así es, señora – comento con voz solemne Shaka al tiempo que Mu en el otro lado de la mesa y sentado de la lado derecho de Athena asentía –_  
 _\- Bueno, eso ha sido todo por el momento, mis fieles caballeros y por lo tanto – aplaudió para que las doncellas del templo trajeran consigo viandas y jarras colmadas del más dulce vino - es hora de un brindis – sonrió la diosa –_  
 _Todos los caballeros tomaron su copa y la elevaron para brindar con su divina mandataria. Justo alrededor de la segunda copa, el caballero de acuario se acercó a su santidad, Shion para hablarle en privado._  
 _\- Señor, me permite un momento… - le dijo calmo –_  
 _\- Por supuesto, dime –_  
 _\- Bien, señor ya que hemos terminado de discutir los asuntos serios, hay uno en particular que me está preocupando y es…. De hecho una pregunta de índole personal. –_  
 _Cabe decir que ante ese comentario los oídos, por demás trabajados de Kanon no se hicieron del rogar…_  
 _\- Vaya, con el acuario. Estas acaso intentando hacerle una propuesta indecente al patriarca, porque Milo ya no quiere ser tu "juguete sexual"? – sonrió el geminiano de medio lado –_  
 _\- Por su puesto que no! – Camus ladeo el rostro indignado ante tal comentario y volvió con Shion - ¿señor, puedo hacerla?_  
 _\- Por supuesto, hijo pregunta lo que sea. – Shion tomo su copa y la llevo a sus labios cuando el de acuario hizo la pregunta sin tapujos –_  
 _\- Sencillamente quería saber si a usted le incomodaría que alguno de nosotros pretendiera a su hija._  
 _El dulce sonido del cuarteto de cuerdas que sonaba armónicamente en la sala de Athena, sonó como el maullar de gatos en celo cuando el dl onceavo templo hizo aquella pregunta. Aparte de no decir que la copa de vino que el patriarca bebía con gracia fue a caer en el rostro del francés._  
 _\- ¡¿Qué cosa has dicho?! – Shion sentía que todo le daba vueltas pero de pronto sintió las manos de su amigo Dohko detrás de él – es decir…_  
 _\- Lo que escucho, señor. ¿le importaría que algunos de nosotros cortejara a su hija?_  
 _\- Vaya, Camus que escondidito te lo tenías… - le codeo Aioria- aunque si, Aria es tan bella que cualquiera de nosotros moriría por uno de sus besos –_  
 _\- No confundas, leo. Solo hablo de modo hipotético…. e.e_  
 _\- ¡Hipotético y un cuerno! Camus, por quien nos tomas por chavales ingenuos?!_  
 _\- Cuida como le hablas a mi amigo, Shura. – acoto Milo – que si a cuernos vamos los tuyos son los más grandes de todos aquí presentes –_  
 _\- ¡Suficiente! – la voz de Shion resonó en todo el lugar - bueno, realmente me tomas por sorpresa,… nunca se me había ocurrido, pero, si el casi se diera…. No me molestaría. Todos ustedes son un ejemplo de rectitud y los he visto crecer como a mis hijos así que…._  
 _Shion estaba aun con la palabra en la boca cuando Mu de Aries se levantó de su asiento, desprendiendo un aura llena de rencor y totalmente oscura._  
 _\- Ni siquiera lo pienses , Camus…. – musito casi como su apenas escupiera las palabras - ¡Te reto a una batalla de mil días, maldito francés! ¡¿Cómo hozas siquiera mirar a la mujer que amo?! – grito con furia – Aria me ama y yo la amo, creare en tu interior un muro de cristal para después destruirlo y ver tus entrañas cubrirlo todo, me has odio?!_  
 _Ante eso, Shion soltó su copa que se quebró directamente en el piso. Mientras que Aldebarán sostenía a Mu, como podía de la cintura para que no matara al de acuario._  
 _\- Me puedes explicar eso de "Aria me ama y yo…"? – por primera vez la cara de Shion cambio de lucida a total molestia –_  
 _\- Bue…bueno… - grazno el de Aries –_  
 _\- Habla antes de que te rellene con aceitunas y eneldo – le amenazo –_  
 _\- Bue… está bien… maestro perdone porque le he fallado, me enamore de su hija hace años y ahora no concibo vivir sin ella. Ella me ama pero, no quiere faltarle al respeto con nuestro amor u_u_  
 _El patriarca ante la mirada de todos, miro a Mu y levanto el lunar derecho con seriedad para lego soltar una carcajada que resonó en todo el lugar._  
 _\- Jajajajajaja! Por Zeus, hijo mío. Hace años que mi avecilla del paraíso me lo conto. Así que no era ningún secreto, claro que me habría gustado que me lo contaras en una situación menos obligada._  
 _\- Vaya que alivio, y perdone por eso pero es que su hija puede ser…._  
 _\- Muy terca, lo se lo heredo de su madre. Bien si no hay nada más que discutir…_  
 _\- Buen plan, Camus hacer que Mu al fin lo aceptara – comento Alde al bajar al ariano –_  
 _\- Es que esa no era mi intención, yo hablo de su otra hija señor…._  
 _\- ¿De quién entonces? – pregunto Shion ya más pálido de lo que es -_  
 _\- De Illioncita no creo, yo la cuida de pervertidos en Cáncer – soltó Death mask muerto de risa – o tal vez de la rubia Dakita xD_  
 _\- Te quieres callar, sicótico de mierda?! – grito Shion fuera de sus cabales – por favor dime que no es de alguno de ellos de quien estás enamorado –_  
 _\- Por todos los dioses! Señor, cuantas hija tiene usted? – pregunto ya molesto el de acuario –_  
 _\- O_o bueno… dos pero, Lenita es una pequeñita apenas tiene 8 añitos_  
 _\- Ejem, señor Lena es un poco mayor que eso, recuerdo que tiene que contar los años que paso muero en el hades por culpa de cierto bipolar de mierda de quien no hare mención, cof cof *saga* cof cof – dijo el de sagitario_  
 _\- Hey! – reclamo el de géminis -_  
 _\- Cierto déjame ver – comenzó a contar con su mente y sus dedos… - a ver tenía 4 más 13 más 1…. O_O Lena tiene 18 años?_  
 _\- Nunca imagine que te gustara el pichoncito, Camus – le codeo Aioria –_  
 _\- No, no, y no esperen yo no estoy hablando por mí! – todo rojo – yo tengo novia y es Lilly de pandora, yo hice la pregunta por un amigo –_  
 _Milo en ese momento trago grueso y miro a su amigo que se encontraba a unos pasos de él, le suplicaba con la mirada que no dijera nada pero el de acuario siguió._  
 _\- Hablo en nombre de uno de nosotros que no se atreve a decir lo que siente por ella, el lleva más de una década enamorado de aquella niña que conoció hace tanto tiempo._  
 _\- Ya veo, como cualquier padre no diré que no me importa esta petición, Lenita siempre será mi bebé, pero si es con uno de ustedes me parece bien que la corteje, supongo que no me dirás quien es el o sí? – Milo suspiro aliviado -_  
 _\- Por el contrario señor, debo decírselo a ustedes y a todos aquí presentes._  
 _\- Camus… cállate… - susurro Milo –_  
 _\- Mi amigo ha pasado por mucho, la ama y siempre lo ha hecho en silencio. Es justo tanto para el como todos que sepan lo que él siente por ella, todo lo que ha sufrido al tener que estar bajo una máscara de amistad!-_  
 _\- Camus por piedad no lo hagas! –_  
 _\- No imagine que en la orden de Athena, hubiera un caballero tan cobarde como para no recocer que ama alguien. – comento molesto Ikki –_  
 _\- Nii san debe ser que no piensa que ella le pueda corresponder –_  
 _\- Eso, Shun en cualquier parte es un zoquete –_  
 _\- Jajajajaja, bueno. No sé ustedes pero esto va directo a zeusbook – dijo Seiya - G_  
 _\- Esa persona es…._  
 _\- Noooooo! –_  
 _\- Death mask - sonrió de medio lado –_  
 _Todos guardaron silencio para luego mirar al cangrejo quien estaba igual o más impactado que todos y solo alcanzo a ponerse tan rojo como u tomate, luego se rasco la nariz con el dorso de su dedo incide y sonrió._  
 _\- Maldito, refrió! No te podías quedar callado, cierto? En estos días uno ya no puede confiar en nadie – fingía estar molesto –_  
 _\- Tú,….estas enamorado de…? – Afrodita sentía que su mandíbula estaba por tocar el piso –_  
 _\- Por Buda, te das cuenta de que es esto?!_  
 _\- Vamos, Barbie. Ni que fuera tan mal partido para esa palomita n_n_  
 _\- Ella es un ser de luz y un maniático como tú no puede traerle nada bueno!_

 _\- Tanto peróxido ya te daño el cerebro, no importa – se levantó con calma – mejor me largo, pero ya lo sabes Shion esa avecilla será toda mía –  
Apenas lo dijo una sombra negra con brillantes ojos claros salió tras el con una jarra de vino entre las manos que por increíble que parezca el cáncer logro evadir.  
\- Afro que intentas, matarme?  
\- Maldito demente! Lenita es una niña como para un demente como tú! – dijo afro lanzando rosas piraña por doquier –  
\- Espera, rosita! Mira que esto no fue algo que yo decidiera simplemente paso!  
\- Claro! Como mis rosas en tu trasero, hígado y corazón! Simplemente se clavaran ahí!  
\- Waaaa, que alguien contenga a rosa salvaje!  
\- Entonces eso de ir a mi templo seguido por mi amistad era una mentira, y solo lo hacías porque tu mente perversa, pedófilo y maniática quería mi bebe?!  
\- Pero que carajos! Afro cálmate! – abriendo los ojos como platos – baja ahora mismo esa columna, pescadillo. Podemos hablar como la gente civilizada!  
\- Civilizados mis tacones y te los meteré por el culo!  
\- Waaaa! Alguien haga algo! – decía el de cáncer corriendo alrededor del lugar, mientras que Athena sonreía sin parar –  
\- Din djavel! (hijo de puta) Fracka gris! (cerdo insolente) te escuchare cuando te haga nacer rosas del culo! Ven, cangre que te oiré muy bien! –  
\- Suficiente! – un muro de cristal contuvo a afro de matar a Dm – que no les da vergüenza hacer semejante escandalo frente a la diosa?!  
Athena se moría de risa, tanto que apenas la vio Shion supo que era un caso perdido el seguir con eso. Le hizo una seña a Dm para que se acercara y en cuanto lo hizo le pregunto.  
\- Bien, cangrejo. De ante mano te digo que no me agrada mucho la idea de que seas mi yerno… pero… ejem, dime cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija, y cuidadito con lo que respondas –  
\- Pues bien, señor mis intenciones son…. – el cáncer no pudo terminar ya que de quien sabe dónde, apareció un jarrón que le dio en plena cara dejándolo sin conocimiento –  
\- O_O ah caray y esto….? - pregunto Shion al ver la cerámica rota en el piso –  
\- Ay… alguien apunto la matricula del cambios que…. ¡Tu! - señalo a Seiya quien estaba mirando todo y grabándolo con un celular – dame eso y dime quien fue –  
\- Ay perdona, mascara de la muerte pero es que fue muy gracioso! Mira ya tengo más de 1000 liques en __!  
\- Idiota! – le quito el cel. y miro de donde vino el jarronazo, justo de las manos de cierto caballero de escorpión – aja! Así que fuiste tú, Milo –  
Milo estaba con los puños apretados en la mesa mirando a la nada, con la muestra de unas lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Cuando Dm se acercó a su rostro para burlarse con ganas.  
\- Así que te molesta, lo que siento por ella, Ehh? Vamos, no harás nada? –  
\- Yo…. Yo…  
\- Vamos, Milo es a todo o nada – le dijo Aioria mientras le sonreía –  
\- Vas a dejar que Dm se quede con algo que amas, amigo? – la voz de Camus le hizo explotar –  
\- Tu cállate, malnacido francés. Te dices mi amigo y hablas por este para ganar algo que yo…. –  
\- Vamos, me dirán que es algo imposible que a uno de nosotros le guste Lena? – pregunto Dm –  
\- Te odio…. – musito Milo –  
\- Pues quien creían que estaba loco por Lena, Ehh? – pregunto Dm acto seguido todos, señalaron al de escorpión –  
\- ¡¿Quuuuueeeee?! – grito antes de caerse el de escorpión –  
\- Jajajaja jajajajaja! – al fin el cangrejo soltó su risotada normal y le dijo – acabas de caer, milin. En realidad no me gusta, Lena es muy plana para mi gusto y segunda… Camus lo hizo para ver si al fin tenías el valor de decirle que te gusta n-n_


End file.
